


Беглец

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На ключ "хамелеон, фэнтези, драма"; АУ после победы над Корифеем.





	Беглец

Его разбудил грохот копыт по мосту и пение рога. Выпутываясь из пелены сна, Максвелл думал, что, может быть, метка, поселившаяся на левой ладони, наградила его не только сомнительным талантом чинить разрывы в Завесе, но и ещё более сомнительным даром сверхъестественно острого слуха. Хотя, конечно, дело было просто в тишине гор, разносящей звуки на многие мили.  
Другая половина постели была пуста, и Максвелл провел ладонью по холодному льну. Пробуждение в одиночестве давно уже стало привычным: Дориан истово берег репутацию Инквизиции и её лидера. Поначалу Максвелл пытался с ним спорить: это нелепо, говорил он со смехом, весь Скайхолд и без того сплетничает о нас, неужели ты думаешь, кому-то есть дело, где ты встретишь рассвет. Иногда Дориан горячился в ответ на его смех, иногда — чопорно поджимал губы (что смешило лежащего рядом и такого же обнаженного Максвелла только сильней), но всегда так искренне огорчался, что в конце концов Максвелл перестал его донимать. Дориан всегда выскальзывал из его покоев неслышно, задолго до восхода холодного горного солнца, и Максвелл, просыпаясь один в остывшей постели, испытывал в равной степени смирение и досаду.  
Что ж, с иронией думал он, одеваясь, в кои-то веки эти предосторожности себя оправдали. Какая-нибудь несчастная служанка не будет шокирована, застав главу Инквизиции в постели с тевинтерским магом. Честь Инквизиции спасена.  
К тому времени, как в дверь постучали, он уже успел облачиться в свой обычный костюм. Встревоженный — или просто не до конца проснувшийся — слуга на пороге качнулся вперёд, так стремительно Максвелл распахнул дверь.  
— Милорд Инквизитор, — слуга ухитрился превратить своё почти падение в ловкий полупоклон, — миледи посол просит вас немедленно спуститься в Зал Совета. Прибыл гонец с важными новостями.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Максвелл и, обгоняя слугу, отступившего к лестнице, поспешил вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.  
Положение, о котором с таким единодушием твердили ему Жозефина, Вивьен и Дориан, вероятно, предписывало чинно спускаться следом за провожатым, но Максвеллу по-прежнему не хватало терпения, чтобы следовать больше чем одной дурацкой формальности за раз. Терять время даром он не умел и не собирался учиться.  
В зале клубились сумерки — слуги не успели зажечь достаточно ламп и свечей — но Максвелл с порога увидел, что сегодня состав совета отличается от привычного. Кассандра замерла у стола, суровая и озабоченная, Варрик небрежно прислонился к стене, и во взгляде, которым он проводил Максвелла до его обычного места, мерещилось сочувствие.  
— Милорд, — приветствовала его Жозефина от общего имени. — Боюсь, у нас дурные новости.  
— Ради добрых вестей не собирают военные советы ещё до рассвета, — откликнулся Максвелл. — Так что случилось?  
Лелиана и Каллен переглянулись, словно в последний раз пытались определить, из чьих уст должно прозвучать нерадостное известие.  
— Тевинтерское войско движется к границе с Орлеем, — наконец сказал Каллен. — Императрица Селина мертва — говорят, что убита.  
— Отравлена, — подхватила за ним Лелиана. — Орлейский двор впал в хаос, Бриала и Гаспар обвиняют во всем друг друга, и никому из них не хватит поддержки, чтобы противостоять Тевинтеру в одиночку. Впрочем, — и она холодно улыбнулась, — даже если они сумеют договориться, всё равно не успеют сделать это достаточно быстро, чтобы остановить Империю.  
— Но зачем? — От удивления Максвелл стиснул спинку стоящего перед ним стула. — Зачем Тевинтеру нападать теперь, когда Корифей пал?  
— Кто знает? — голос Кассандры был мрачен. — Возможно, они решили, что не нуждаются в поддержке древнего колдуна, чтобы захватить мир.  
— А что говорит Дориан?  
Это был резонный вопрос. Сколько бы Дориан ни ругал своих соотечественников, он как никто понимал, что ими движет, и как никогда мог сейчас пригодиться. Так почему же — Максвелл обвел стол быстрым взглядом — все четверо его верных соратников вдруг потупились и упорно отводят глаза?  
Громкий, тяжелый вздох за спиной заставил Максвелла развернуться. Варрик по-прежнему стоял, оперевшись на стену, и по-прежнему в его глазах Максвелл видел сочувствие — но теперь от этого взгляда что-то больно сжалось внутри.  
— Его нет, — произнёс Варрик, глядя Максвеллу прямо в глаза. — Все вещи из его комнат пропали, с ними — часть книг и пара лошадей из конюшен. Только вот это, — Варрик полез за чем-то в карман, — осталось.  
Максвелл машинально шагнул вперёд, взял предмет с грубой ладони.  
Амулет. Знак первородного сына дома Павусов. Тот самый, который Дориан когда-то заложил торговцу в Вал Руайо. Тот самый, который вернул ему Максвелл.  
Он стиснул амулет в кулаке, снова обернулся к советникам, собравшимся у стола, и, взглянув на их лица, понял: это не военный совет, и они здесь не только ради политики, войны, Инквизиции и Орлея. Его друзья собрались, чтобы его поддержать — так, как умели.  
Максвелл, беспечный сын Тревельянов из Оствика, искатель приключений и начинающий вор, глубоко вдохнул.  
«Вы не правы, — хотелось ему сказать. — Дориан не предатель и не обманщик. И если, как вы уверены, он бежал навстречу тевинтерской армии, у него были на то причины. Я знаю это наверняка». Камень Павусов больно впился в ладонь.  
Инквизитор Максвелл Тревельян, политик, полководец, хозяин Скайхолда, медленно выдохнул и произнес:  
— Итак, что нам известно о планах Империи?


End file.
